


I Always Knew What I Wanted.

by elvirakitties



Series: What Really Matters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Voldemort, Complete, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not So Evil Voldemort, Past Torture, Ron Weasley Bashing, Series, Submissive Voldemort, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry always knew what he wanted, how to get it and enjoyed himself at the same time?</p><p> </p><p>***Revamped a lot so that I might add a background to this later****</p><p>5 March 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Kidnap Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why it's a bad idea to kidnap Harry Potter

Severus and Lucius walked into Slytherin Castle, everyone cleared out of their way, their anger was coming off of them in waves. They were heading straight to the Dark Lord's office. They knocked and heard "enter." 

"This isn't going to be pretty." Lucius wasn't looking to explaining this. He hoped the Dark Lord would keep his temper. They knew he was working on that, but it was still dangerous at times.

"Really? Whatever gave you the idea that it would be?" Severus knew if they were angry, the Dark Lord was going to be furious and they didn't even want to think of what Harry would do. Severus knew Harry wouldn't let this go, he would want to punish someone.

They entered the office. "Severus, Lucius." The Dark Lord looked around for a few seconds. "Where is Harry?" His voice reflecting some surprise at not seeing Harry, and was clearly puzzled by their attitude.

Lucius swallowed. "There was a problem, my Lord, he was kidnapped, by the Order, as they were stepping of off the train. Draco and his friends didn't even see it coming." They weren't sure exactly what happened and would have to find out later, either from Draco or Harry, himself.

"Who was hurt in protecting him?" The Dark Lord figured there had to be at least a small battle. He was also surprised that he was controlling his temper. He could see the surprise reflected on Lucius and Severus' faces. He wasn't very well known for controlling his temper, he was learning.

Severus and Lucius exchanged a look and Severus got pushed. "No one, my Lord. No one even noticed he was gone until we went to find him." Severus glared back at Lucius, the glare promising some form of retribution later.

"How do you know it was on the platform?" The Dark Lord remembered what Harry had said and hoped it wasn't true. If it was they were all going to be paying for it later.

"Because he exited with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo off of the train, that was all we saw. They said he was standing next to Draco when suddenly he disappeared. The very strange part was, we couldn't see the platform after the train stopped and they stepped off. According to Blaise, they couldn't see the building. When it was clear, Order members and Harry were gone." Lucius told him. 

"Port-key with a cloaking spell." The Dark Lord saw them flinch. Everyone knew Harry hated that type of travel. It always made him grouchy. A grouchy Harry was bad, very bad. They hoped they could find him before he lost his temper or got bored, boredom would be messy, very messy. The Dark Lord looked down at his desk for a few minutes and nodded for them to continue.

"I think they took him to their Order headquarters. That Mutt of a Godfather would have demanded that. He hasn't listened to a word Harry has been telling him for almost three years." Severus couldn't keep the loathing of Sirius out of his voice. "I know they have other places, but that is the one I believe they will go to." He was really hoping because there were so many places that he was sure he didn't know about. He was counting on the Mutt not wanting to let his Godson out of his sight. He should have killed the Mutt when the dementors were loose. Harry certainly didn't care if the Mutt had lived or not, the only reason why he was still alive was because Dumbledore's little pets had been there at the time, and neither of them wanted to give away the game.

"You have access or knowledge where they still are, do you not Severus?" The Dark Lord's mind was thinking of ways they might have to use to get Harry back before he got bored with the Order. Severus was stilled believed to be a spy for them, he was working against the dark. If they knew the truth, they would be scared.

"Yes, my Lord, but we came here figuring you would want to join us in this." Severus stated. "I also believe Bella might be able to see the house too, with both of us there we might be able to get everyone close enough to find the place, and if we take out some of the wards, hopefully, it will allow everyone access to help keep Harry from, well frankly, my Lord, killing everyone in the house." He hoped anyways. He knew if Harry got bored they would find him faster, as their bond would pull them at least to the general area. If he used the bond, it might be a little too late for anyone in the house. Harry didn't normal bother with the bond unless his emotions were extreme, they all would feel those emotions and get pulled to him. "Yes, I want to go, I want to rip into them again, taking Harry isn't something we can allow them to get away with. If Harry gets bored, I am sure he will have a way to cover it up and for you to keep spying. Get Bella, Rod, Bast, Barty, Yaxley, Anton, and Warren, it seems we have to go and rescue our little leader and he isn't going to be happy about it either." The Dark Lord was shuddering, he didn't want Harry upset with him. Actually, he didn't want Harry upset at all. It wasn't a pleasant experience. 

They exited his study and entered the outer chambers were a gathering of Death Eaters were waiting. All of them hoping they could go and fight the Order. "Where are the children?" The Dark Lord never thought of it before but he did think of Harry's year mates as children. Harry, however, was very different.

"I believe Draco has them in the library, my Lord." Lucius saw the Dark Lord nod his head, and head out of the room. Everyone seemed tense, knowing Harry was kidnapped by port-key. Their Little Lord was going to be in a very dangerous mood. No one wanted that mood directed at them.

"Let's go." Severus stated. All those named quickly got up and followed. They wanted to get their Little Lord back. Severus knew it was going to take a while to get everyone to the blasted house since neither Bella or he could give out the exact address. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long, as if Harry reached the bored point, well he wasn't sure how to cover up dead Order members. Dumbledore would know who did it, and that would make life at Hogwarts very difficult for Harry and him. He began to think of different potions he might need if they needed to get rid of bodies. He wondered if Nagini might be interested in some of them. He would have to ask the Dark Lord. 

________________________________________________________

Harry was kicking back in the Black Library reading a book, he felt he had done enough damage so far today. He burned all of Granger's books, taken back the ones that were his from Black Library and his own personal ones that were in his vault. He wanted to know how she still had those, they were to be returned to him. Her clothes were in ruins, and anything else he found in her trunk. He broke Ron's broom into a thousand different pieces, which has yet to be discovered, he did feel bad for the broom, but that boy just annoyed him to no end. 

He dyed, permanently, all of Sirius clothes black with silver and green running through them, he had Kreacher hide the few wands he found, they would be leaving with him. He burned anyone's else clothing he found. He had thought about dying them like he did with Sirius but found the idea of the Weasley's and Lupin having to buy all new clothing, well frankly, funny. 

He collected all the potions and ingredients. Placed a lot of different painful curses to be triggered if someone said certain words like Dumbledore, for example. He also destroyed all the sheets, towels, dishes, glasses and anything else that would make living here comfortable, if it didn't belong to the Black family. If it belonged to the Black family, he had Kreacher remove it to a safe location, until it could be removed from the house. 

He was thinking of what he could do tonight. He was sure Kreacher or Lady Black might be able to give him a few targets and some insights to what would bother the person the most. He went back to reading the books from the Black Library. He already had a some of them shrunk on his person, he had Kreacher put most of them with the other items. The ones he was reading now were to help him plot more revenge, anything to keep boredom from taking over. 

He did wonder how long it would be before they found him. He had tried leaving, but couldn't get past the front door, he would need to remove that ward soon. He could open it, but that was it, he had tried to remove the ward last night but without his wand, he couldn't do it. Dumbledore had put a spell on the door, he was the only one powerful that he couldn't counter it without his wand. He was going to make sure they paid before he was finished. Keeping him here was a very bad idea, and he was going to make sure they would never forget it. They would be missing Order members in the near future.

When Sirius entered the room, Harry let out a groan, he knew the Mutt heard it too. "Harry, we are so glad you are safe." Sirius had been bouncing since Harry had arrived. He was totally clueless as to why Harry didn't want to be here and really didn't understand why Harry wasn't happy to be reunited with him. "I know you aren't happy with how you came to be here, but surely it's better than where you were before. It will give us a chance to be a family and I know you want that." Sirius had ignored everything Harry had been telling him for the over three almost four years, so Harry let him have the truth. He didn't care if the Mutt didn't believe him.

"Not happy? Really what gave it away? The fact that when I got here, Wolfie and Nutzo decided to tie me down and try to beat the truth out of me. What truth I have no idea, but they sure ran when I broke those bonds. You do remember that don't you? It was just last night. Added bonus, in case you hadn't realized it, I have been very safe all along. However, you just signed your own death warrants, unless you let me go." Harry replied, without putting down his book. He couldn't believe how stupid these people were. He was just glad he was able to break the spells they had used on him and had some of Severus' pain potions on him. They really should have checked his clothes and not just satisfied with taking is his wand. Kreacher had found his wand in Sirius' room this morning for him. They were idiots, the whole lot of them, and he wondered how they could even manage to breathe on their own.

"Pup, we can't do that. We love you." Sirius went to hug Harry but one look stopped him for doing that. "Dumbledore and everyone else will be here shortly. I know how much you must have missed them. It's just so wonderful to have you here, I can't believe it, after all these years, we can be a family." 

Harry wondered what alternate reality Sirius was living in. The man sure lived in denial that was for sure. He would never be a family with anyone that lived in this house. The only people he could stand were Lady Black and Kreacher, one was dead and the other was a house elf, that should have clued the Mutt in, Harry thought.

Harry just continued to read his book. "Don't blame me when you get into trouble. I haven't missed any Weasley or Granger since I found out about their lies during our first year. You best look to the truth before they do more damage to you. Not that Wolf boy and Nutzo will have much of a chance." He snapped his fingers. He knew he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts after this, Dumbledore just made that impossible.

Lady Black laughed to herself as she began yelling. "Filthy, nasty mud blood in my house. Blood traitors living in my noble home. I can't believe a son of mine would allow them into this sacred house. It is a disgrace to the Noble and Ancient House of Black." Sirius got up and left the room to go and scream at his mother.

"He will never learn." Harry muttered to Kreacher.

"No, nasty Master never will. He brings so much shame to the House." Kreacher said as he popped into the room, as soon as Sirius left. "Does Master Harry want some lunch?"

"If you can, that would be wonderful Kreacher, don't forget yourself. I am sure whatever the others might try to feed me will have potions or something in them."

"Kreacher stopped it last night and from food this morning." Kreacher informed his Master. "I also saw Mrs. Lestrange, Mr. Potion Master, Mr. Blonde, and his Darkness near here with others last night." He gleefully informed him. Kreacher couldn't wait to leave with his Master Harry. He reminded him so much of his Master Regulus. "I tell them you are fine, they were working on the wards too, I told them you were too."

"I am very grateful for that Kreacher. Hopefully, it won't be much longer and all of us will be leaving." 

The Order didn't know that Kreacher and Lady Black were helping Harry. Lady Black would yell up a storm every time they needed a distraction. She also told him what was said in the meetings, what was happening in the house and anything else that might be important. 

Lady Black liked Harry, he was a true Black, she believed. She wished he was her son, she knew they were related through Dorea, who she believed improved the Potter line. She was thrilled when she learned her darling Bella had blood adopted him. Harry didn't disagree, he liked having Black blood in his veins. He certainly knew he had some of the Black madness in his veins, he wasn't afraid of it.

He heard a scream, someone found something, he smiled. Kreacher popped in. "Nasty blood traitor red haired girl found herself covered in boils after her shower." Harry smiled. "Removed the shampoo and soap that did it." Kreacher informed him. Harry just grinned at the elf, he loved it when Ginny was one of his victims.

"Kreacher you are an amazing elf." said Harry said out loud, he knew the elf would hear him. "You are wonderful gem Kreacher, I don't know what I would do without you, Dobby, or Winky." People really didn't use elves to their full potential Harry thought.

"Thank you, Master Harry. I am all packed and set to leave." Kreacher answered, popping back. He gave his Master a sandwich.

Harry grinned. "We can't forget to take the shrunken forms of our friends either." Harry handed him some more stacks of books and items they wanted to keep from the Black House. Kreacher took them. Kreacher had been gathering items since his Master Harry arrived yesterday. Kreacher made sure he was taking all of the precious family items he could find.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I bet it is going to be Bella." He knew out of all the Dark, only Severus and Bella knew where this house was.

"You be betting right Master, Mrs. Lastrange is at the door with friends." Kreacher and Harry exchanged grins.

"Shall we go and let her in, we need to allow the others to enter also. It would be very rude to leave them on the stoop." Harry skipped to the door. "I will get it" he heard flurries of "no's" "we will do it" from inside the house, but the house and their tricks were keeping everyone away from the entrance hall, even the troll umbrella stand was helping to protect Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Lestrange" Harry greeted her. "Nice of you to join this unplanned party, however, Mrs. Lestrange, I regret I must inform you that Kreacher and I were getting very bored until your timely arrival. This party is really so far below our usual standards, my dear, that I am hoping you have guests who might liven it up a bit. I feel like it's a funeral home here."

Bella hugged Harry, giving off a slight laugh. Bella had taken Harry under her wing when they had met and turned into such a sweet caring mother type for him, and only him. She and her husband called him son, even before they did the blood adoption, to them the adoption was just an added bonus. "Well, we can't have that now, can we? We can't let you stay bored, my sweet boy." She leaned into him and whispered, "I believe I do have a few friends who would love to come and liven up the party."

"Really? I am so grateful, I fear I was at my wit's end. You do know how boring these light people are." He replied. "Now, I do believe the saying is the more the merrier. I do hope you brought my favorite people to join us?" Harry smirked at her.

"Of course she did, Brat." Severus stated, stepping into the entrance hall, followed by everyone else. "Like we were going to allow this to slide." He smirked at him and pulled out his wand. He was glad Harry wasn't in a bad mood. He wasn't bored either, things were looking slightly better, he hoped.

Harry laughed as he was watching everyone come in. "Well, it is about time you got here. I almost started killing them, but figured you would want some fun." He told the group of Death Eaters in the hallway. Rod had pulled him into a tight hug, making sure no one hurt his son, he let go when Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord moved over to Harry and gathered him in a tight hug, inhaling deeply of his scent. "I smell blood on you." The Dark Lord clearly not pleased.

"Yes, Nutzo and Wolfie decided they needed to show me the error of my ways and tossed me into a room, and restrain me to a bed and began to beat me, needless to say, I didn't put up with it for long." He paused, a slow evil grin appeared. "Sadly for the Order, they are going to need to replace some people. I have been waiting very patiently for you to arrive, and we all know how much I hate port-keys and light people." His tone saying just how long he had been holding back and it was taking all of his control not to just wipe them all out.

The Dark Lord mumbled something to himself and turned to Bella. "I want them captured." He looked to Harry. "Have you been enjoying yourself, otherwise?" He was running his hand down Harry's back, taking some comfort from finding Harry. Bella grinned and everyone left the entrance hall to obey their Lords.

"No, not really, only one got caught in one of the traps so far." He pouted at that. "Kreacher has been trying to poison a few of them but they won't eat his food. He only did it after they tried to put some compulsions, obedience, and loyalty potions into my food." He spat out. "I am grateful for Kreacher, he has kept me well fed. Lady Black has been a wonderful help in distracting those fools from what we were doing. So how was your day, Dear?"

"It was fine until I heard some people kidnapped my spouse off of a train platform yesterday, took him to a broken down townhouse filled with Light people. Bella and Severus had to work around a few wards to get us to see this place." The Dark Lord replied. If anyone had heard them they would have thought it was just an average chat over tea about their day, instead of them listening to the screams of the Light people.

"Yes, I got bored last night and took control over of the wards, I couldn't get around a few that the old goat put up because I needed to find my wand. I didn't get it back to this morning. I did remove some of the more dangerous one's last night, I was going to try to move the Fidelius later if I had to. Sounds like we had a very similar day." Harry was now leaning against Lucius. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on his shoulders for a few minutes. Severus had been busy doing scans on him and handing him potions. Harry glanced at his Severus, his worrier. 

"Now I do believe we have a hunt to join." Harry smiled bouncing on his feet. "Bonus points if you get more than three of them." He challenged and set off to get some of his prey. 

Lucius just laughed as this words. He didn't understand why his son didn't get along with Harry. Harry was fun, interesting, and very different from anyone he had ever met. He wondered if it might because Draco didn't understand how truly powerful Harry is, or maybe his son just didn't get that Harry would just as soon kill him and the only reason he was alive was that he was Lucius' son. Harry didn't and wouldn't hurt him like that. He knew Harry had very little patience and Draco did get on his nerves. He was going to have to have a long talk with Draco. 

"You know someone is going to be paying for letting him get kidnapped." Severus stated to Lucius and the Dark Lord as Lucius tossed the bound form of Ron Weasley at Harry's feet. Harry was playing with one of the other Weasleys. The man didn't look good, it looked like Harry had been using some of his more creative spells on the man. Severus wasn't really sure which one of the Weasley's it was but he really didn't care either. 

Severus was enjoying the fact that Ginny was at his feet. He didn't like the way that girl was always trolling after Harry, didn't like it when she had tried to touch him. Harry didn't either, he was merciless with some of the pranks he played on her. He wondered where she got the boils from and realized she was the one who Harry had targeted earlier. Severus was going to enjoy making her suffer, and maybe playing with her later, he knew Harry would join him. He began to think of potions he could try on her. 

"Oh my Severus, you do know how to set the mood. He is very correct. I wasn't happy about being port-keyed out of the station, especially when I told you it would happen." They knew what he said was true. He had told them it would happen. "Draco failed to listen again and pushed us onto the platform. He even caused a few conflicts that could have been avoided on the train. Do not get me started on his actions during the school year. We will be discussing that at home, as they are getting tiresome." Harry warned, kicking Ron Weasley as he passed him, causing the boy to pass out. Ignoring the questioning looks his spouses gave him. He knew they wanted to get more information about what happened, but he wasn't about to let people of the Light hear them talking.

Tom and Lucius looked surprised with what they had been told. Severus sighed, he knew it was the truth, Draco just didn't learn. He had warned Draco all year, so did most of the snakes. They realized Harry wasn't someone to mess around with. They knew he was dangerous and if he was upset or mad at you, you felt it. They had heard their parents talk about some of the stuff they had seen Harry do. They didn't want to find out themselves what Harry could and would do. Harry was well known for dealing with people harshly if they got on his bad side. 

Harry looked down at this godfather as he landed at his feet. "You really should have listened to me when I said I didn't want anything to do with you during my third year. I don't know why no one in the Light ever listens to me when I say something." He paused and looked to his people. "You certainly learned to listen fast enough, but these Light people just flat out refuse to listen." Harry kicked Sirius in his stomach, stepped over his body and leaned down and continued. "Do I stutter? Did I not make it clear to you that I didn't want anything from you or to do with someone I didn't even know. Really, asking me to live with you the first time we talked. Do you know how creepy that is? I know I have told you I don't know how many times I wasn't interested, you have ruined my first few days of my summer holidays, that I could have spent with my husbands. I won't forgot that." He kicked him in the side again. "Stupid Mutt, where is Lupin?" Harry snapped, eyeing the Death Eaters.

The group of Death Eaters were fearful, this wasn't a pleased Harry and an unhappy Harry didn't mean good things. They had everyone bound and were waiting patiently for him to finish his talk with Black. They knew better than to interrupt him. When he asked the question, Bas tossed another Order member into the room. "Lupin is bound, I believe Bella had that pleasure, Master." Bas was glancing at those who he had bound, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. 

Bella smirked as she lead the bound Lupin into the room. Harry just gave an evil grin. He cast a quick silver spike spell at Lupin, who howled in pain as the silver spikes went into his skin. Harry tilted his head and watched the spell work its magic.

When he was finished in his examination of the spell, Harry glanced around the room, looking at the damage. He got an idea. He looked to his spouses. They knew something was coming. "When everyone is ready, send them to the dungeons. Not all of the members are here, but I left a few surprises for them. I do hope it makes them wonder what happened here." Harry told them. "Do not kill any of them as of yet. I have plans for a few of them, some new spells that need to be tested and revamped. I am also sure the goblins might be very interested in a few of them."

"You heard the Little Lord. Let's go." Barty stated as he began to lead his bound people out, bouncing them like he did with Draco when Draco had annoyed him two years ago. 

"Bouncing Ferret spell?" Harry was grinning, watching the Order members bounce up and down, their bodies slamming into the floor, the ceiling and repeated again.

"That could be the name of it, Master." Barty exchanged a quick grin with Harry as they remembered Draco bouncing on the halls of Hogwarts two years ago as a Ferret. Harry and Barty liked to invent spells and usually traded ideas. They had found a common ground when they first duel and used a lot of their own spells. The Dark Lord and Severus were the only other two who worked on inventing spells all the time.

"Kreacher, you ready to leave with us?" Harry asked as Kreacher popped into view. "I talked to Lady Black, she gave me another portrait for us to hang so we can talk to her wherever I put it up."

"You want that screaming menace to come with us?" Severus hated the woman and her vile mouth. He was about to continue on with his tirade when he saw Harry giving him the warning look, he stopped talking. The look told him Harry had a plan and he better go along with it, or he would be finding out the hard way why he should obey.

Kreacher looked around at the house, he was sad to be leaving the house but glad to get away from all these Light people who invaded his home. He turned to Harry. "I go with you now Master Harry."

Harry smiled and laid his hand on Kreacher, and those still in the house saw him break the bond with Sirius as Kreacher's owner. They knew that took pure power, it wasn't easy to break that bond. "Yes Kreacher, I will take you with me, I will bind you to my house. I will provide for you now Kreacher. You are most welcome in my house."

"I accept." Kreacher now belonged to Harry, and he was happy for the first time in a long time. He hated these light wizards living in the Black House. He loathed Sirius, never liked him as a child and certainly not as an adult. He broke his mother's heart.

"Dobby, Winky, Nity, Kantz" The house elves popped in front of Harry. "Help Kreacher bring anything we need from here. I believe he has most of it stored up in the attic, away from where the Order could get at them. I want the library, family room, and any room that Kreacher tells you to, cleared of any Black Family items. Also, I want to take all the wine out of the Black cellars and placed in ours."

"With great honor, Master Harry, we gladly help Kreacher." Dobby said and they all popped away.

"Death Eaters take your prisoners and go home, we have some cleaning up to do." Harry informed them. Everyone left but Bella, Lucius, Severus, and Tom. "Now we need to make this place look like nothing happened." Harry told them.

"Nice touch on the wine cellar." Lucius always appreciated a good wine, and the Black Cellar was famous for their wine cellar.

"We will be taking possession of all the books, dark objects, jewelry, and anything else that might have value. Kreacher was telling me Order members were just tossing stuff out while someone named Dung was stealing items to sell. I will have Kreacher find the stolen items and get them back. This Dung will be paying dearly for that." Harry told them, "Stealing from me isn't something he will be getting away with anytime soon.

They began to cast their spells, and items were now flying around, chairs being righted and fixed, quickly it was back to looking like the normal depressing house it was. They were standing in the entrance hall, watching Harry nullifying their magical signatures throughout the house. He also was telling the wards what to do.

"Can you tell me why Lady Black?" Severus finally asked, he was fearing his punishment as it was but he really wanted an answer, as they began to walk away. He really hated that vile woman and wasn't looking forward to hearing her spout off in their house. Since they couldn't apparate until they were a good distance away, he decided to ask his question. He knew he had earned a lot of punishment this day, his attitude wasn't doing him any good either.

"She is going to be spying for us, so is Headmaster Black, aren't you Phineas"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, we Blacks need to stick together especially if we can get rid of the old goat." Came from one of the pockets of Harry's robe.

"There are going to be a few extra portraits in our home now, all of whom have copies in Hogwarts, the Headmaster's office and some of the classrooms, not to mention the Order headquarters and some of their safe houses, they think I don't know about. Sirius really can't protect his mind at all, how he is a Black I will never understand." Harry just shook his head at the idea of Sirius being a Black.

"How did you manage that?" Lucius was always surprised at the connections Harry made. He was the only person he knew who was considered a goblin friend. They hated wizards but yet loved Harry. So did the centaur, werewolves, and every other magical creature that Harry had come across, the vampires were also helping now, after Harry had scared them during his first year, they decided they liked his ideas and agreed to help. It was very surprising to him. They had many allies just because of Harry. Granted, in this war, if you wanted to call it one, Harry pulled the strings and many didn't even know the Dark Lord was back, despite the old goat trying to tell everyone he was back. 

"You would be surprised what bored portraits would do when they are given a chance to help fix our world." Harry answered, not giving away to much. None of them were surprised, he rarely did give away his secrets unless he wanted to.

"I sometimes think we underestimate you way too much." Severus said in a form of an apology, but he knew he would be saying sorry later, as would Lucius and Tom.

They were finally able to apparate to Slytherin Castle. Harry left the room without looking back. "I will see each of you in our rooms in an hour. Do not be late." His tone clear, they would have some explaining to do.

"Yes, Master." They all replied, except Bella who waiting until he was gone.

"So, how much trouble do you think you are in?" She asked she was less crazy now that she adopted Harry. His magic seemed to make her slightly more stable. She could get away with things no one else could, for she was favored over the other Death Eaters. 

"We had to go and get him and he had time to set up traps. They beat him. You heard what he said. Not to mention all the work he did in that short time frame." The Dark Lord answered. He would never give anyone else an answer but Bella was different, she always would be. "Only good thing was he wasn't bored."

"He lined up I don't know how many portraits to help us, cleared out the Black Library and whatever other Black items from the house." Severus told her. "The potions and the beating alone would have gotten him upset, especially since he warned us about being port-keyed out. I knew I should have taken the train with him. Draco isn't helping at all with his attitude." Severus saw Lucius let out a silent sigh of annoyance at Draco's name.

Bella looked at them, closely, she wanted to help, she just wasn't sure what to do. Times like this was when she would offer to duel Harry or have them test out his new spells, but since he was upstairs, she knew that wouldn't work. When Harry went upstairs, it meant no one was to bother him except his spouses, unless you wanted to find out exactly how painful some of Harry's newest spells could be.

The Dark Lord spoke after a bit. "Bella, why don't you go home now, we will take care of Harry tonight." 

Bella glanced at them, understanding what they meant. "Good night my Lord. Lucius, Severus. I will see you tomorrow. I will make sure everyone stays away until at least after lunch." Bella left the room.

"I want to know how they got to him with a port-key." Lucius asked once they were alone.

"Draco should know he was there." Tom replied. He was Tom when they were in their own home without any Death Eaters around.

"We have an hour to find him and get the story." Severus reminded them.

They went to the fireplace to make a floo call. "Malfoy Manor." An elf appeared. "I need to talk to my son, now." They wanted for a few minutes and soon Draco appeared, in a green dressing gown.

"Father, you want to speak to me?"

"Yes, what happened on the train platform?"

"I am not exactly sure, one minute we were all looking for you or someone to get us, and next thing we know something was flying through the air and latched onto Harry and before he could try to get it off he was gone. I thought it came from Granger, as soon as Harry disappeared so did many of the Order members." He paused, "why wasn't anyone there to pick us up?" Draco asked.

Lucius thought Draco was going to start whining. As much as he loved his son, he really did wonder about the boy. Cissy allowing him to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and never doing a thing about it wasn't helping Draco in any way. She had forbidden him from even doing anything with Draco if he wanted to keep seeing him, so he wasn't able to discipline the boy, like Draco, needed to be punished. He couldn't even ground Draco. He didn't want to beat the boy, but the boy needed some structure and punishment when it was needed.

"Severus and I were there, along with several others to help guard everyone." 

"We never saw you." He paused "wait were you by the station back wall like normal?"

"Yes." It was where they always were. Lucius was wondering about his son's intelligence. 

"That explains it, we couldn't see it, Harry thought something was wrong and wanted to get back on the train, I told him not to be a wimp and dragged him back off of the train."

Lucius put his head in his hands, resisting the urge to reach throw and give Draco a smack. "Draco how many times have I told you to follow Harry's advice?" Why, oh why, must his son ignore everything he told him. He wondered if the boy did it to see what Lucius would or could do or if Cissy actually put the boy up to it. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, she liked to play those types of games. One day, he knew she would draw Harry's attention and he knew she wouldn't like that game.

"I am not sure Father, but it's wasn't like there was anything dangerous around. Besides, it's just Harry. You even had to go and rescue him, because he can't do it on his own. I don't understand why everyone on our side seems to think Harry is in charge. He is an idiot. All my friends rush to obey him." Draco continued on in vein for a while, Lucius, Severus, and Tom just closed their eyes and didn't really know what to do with Draco.

"Enough Draco. Listen to me, Harry thought something was wrong and you ignored it, and he was right, they took him from the station. You are going to be coming here, tomorrow, and explaining to Harry why you ignored him. You better hope he is in a good mood, or you will find out just exactly why we went and rescued him, though technically, I think he was still playing with them. He wasn't bored yet. A bored Harry makes it deadly for those around him." Lucius wondered why he was explaining this to Draco.

Lucius thought about the last time Harry was bored and someone had to just mess with him. It was one of the first Death Eater meetings after the Dark Lord had decided to summon back all of his Death Eaters. Only the Elite and Inner Circle knew about Harry being in charge since his first year. After listening to people whine for an hour, giving reports, someone had decided to challenge Harry. He didn't remember the guy's name, but he did feel bad for him before he died, it was a very painful and bloody death. No one had challenged Harry after that, they went out of their way to make sure they pleased Harry. Most had also learned after seeing Harry and Bella duel, not to mess with Harry.

"I am not doing anything of the sort. You made me become friends with that loser last year but I am not playing friends with him this summer."

"Draco, you are being an idiot. You will come and apologize. You will also be marked this summer."

"I don't mind being marked. The Dark Lord is my Lord. However, if you think I am going to take anything from Harry, I will go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything and get help to keep that idiot from getting me killed. He is useless. Uncle Severus gives him to much credit and my friends all follow along with that. Well, I am not going to join an idiot that can't keep himself safe."

Lucius glanced back he could see Severus and Tom were upset by all of Draco's words. They couldn't believe Draco was saying things like that. Going to Dumbledore was the biggest insult to them, the biggest betrayal. Dumbledore stood for the exact opposite of what they wanted for their world. What Draco was saying was going to hurt Harry and going to Dumbledore to tell him about Harry would make it harder for Harry to even think about returning to Hogwarts for his last year. Harry worked hard to keep himself under control while at Hogwarts. Granted he did escape to come home and vent at times, making their training dummy budget a lot higher. He also regularly dueled multiple Death Eaters at a time, bringing many of them up to be better than Auror or even the Hit Wizards in dueling. Since they didn't do raids or attacks outright, most had no clue how strong the Death Eaters were when it came to dueling. The Order, they knew, weren't up to their standards at all.

Tom thought about what Draco just said. It would make Harry want to kill the boy if he found out. Draco knew almost everyone who was with Harry, he could ruin everything. They had hoped that Draco would have come to appreciate Harry after spending time with him, but Draco was just too self-centered to even listen to someone warning him of danger. He proved that by forcing Harry off of the train. The boy's self-preservation skills were clearly next to none.

Severus knew his snakes had tried to get Draco to see the truth. They had pointed out Harry's skills in DADA, and in his other classes. No one had won a duel with Harry in DADA, not even the older years. He beat everyone in his second year when Lockhart tried to start that dueling club. Draco was just to far gone into the rivalry with Harry to see the truth. All three turned when they heard a slight sigh from the doorway.

"Lucius, he won't be marked, he isn't coming here tomorrow and he isn't welcome at all until his attitude changes. I won't have him endangering everything. We don't need members like him. As far as his threat about Dumbledore, you better make sure he thinks everything through. I don't want to have to hurt your son. If you have to put a memory charm or even a Vow from him, you will do it, as I know you love your son. I really don't want to kill the boy if I can help it." Harry turned and left the room. Severus glared at Draco in the floo, he knew Draco heard everything. Lucius and Tom exchanged a worried look, one that said, "Draco is signing his own death warrant."

"He can't do that, I demand to see the Dark Lord now." Draco was now officially in full temper tantrum mode.

Tom moved in front of the Floo. He was very annoyed and in his blunt and honest tone told Draco, "you are an idiot Dragon, he is our Master, he is the true Dark Lord. You are a spoiled child. He is the one that has allowed us to get this far."

"Father, tell me he is wrong."

"No, Dragon, he is correct. We gave you a chance to built a friendship with our Lord and you tossed it away." Lucius stood up and toss some floo power into the fireplace, "I will take care of this now before he does something stupid." Lucius looked at them, "I will see you when I get home." 

Two hours later Lucius returned, very saddened. "He is being a complete idiot. I don't understand that boy. Spoiled, I can understand, as Cissy and I really didn't do much about it when he was younger. He has gotten worse and I knows it's because of her, with that attitude she developed after we divorced. That idiot she is dating isn't any better. I had to do a memory charm with a Vow, can you believe that? Both! I don't know if I will be able to talk to him, but I know I will have to talk to him about this later." He paused "you didn't go and see our Master, did you?"

Tom and Severus didn't bother answering the question, they had been deep in thought about what to do exactly with Draco and how to handle Harry about Draco's attitude. They knew he would kill Draco if it meant protecting everyone else, especially them. To Harry, they were his priority, they were the ones he put first. Harry knew it would hurt Lucius, but if it came to protecting Lucius versus killing Draco, Harry would do it. 

"He is going to be in a mood now, it's been over three hours for him to sit and think about what happened, what needs to be done and how to handle Draco. Lucius, you know he doesn't want to do anything to Draco, so he is most likely trying to work something out." Severus stated. "We are all going to be needed to help him overcome this betrayal. He really wanted to have Draco with us, Lucius."

"I know, Severus, I know. I just can't believe my son. Harry has put up with a great deal from Draco. Draco has gotten away with things that no one else would dare do. I know it is because Harry doesn't want to hurt me. Draco hasn't learned anything in the last 16 years. I honestly can't believe he will be 17 in a few weeks with his attitude. He is like a spoiled six-year-old. I know Harry will do anything to protect us. Harry, however, won't do anything to him, unless we are in danger, but I am at a loss as to what to do exactly." Lucius stated. "He isn't a Slytherin, he is a brat." 

"Nothing will be solved tonight. Harry will think of what he wants to do, let us know and we will go from there. So now let's go and cheer up our Brat. I believe we all have been brooding too long tonight. The last two days have been very stressful." Tom finally said. Each knew their thoughts were depressing regarding this situation. "Maybe we can get him to forget our upcoming punishment." He told them, hopefully.

As the three of them left the study and began to walk to their bedroom. "Hot chocolate, bath, fire, silk pajamas, and get one of those books he likes. I believe he started a new one before we left Hogwarts, the elves should have it on the night stand." Severus informed them as they walked up the stairs. Each knew what job they would be taking as Severus listed off what they needed. Severus was who they relied on upon regarding Harry's moods. He could read Harry better and faster than anyone else. 

Tom and Lucius nodded their heads in acceptance. "You know he was looking for us because it took longer than an hour." Lucius stated, "I wish we had waited until tomorrow to talk to my son. It just seems this day just kept getting worse. Harry didn't need to hear that." He felt awful for what his son had told him regarding his spouse. He had thought by now, Draco would have changed his attitude, but clearly, he hadn't grown up at all. 

They knew how Harry felt about betrayal. Harry had been betrayed by the Light so many times even before his first year at Hogwarts, and the events in his first year didn't make him trust the Light after that year. Setting up Weasley and Granger as fake friends wasn't a way to win the boy's trust. Harry didn't trust easy, but when he did, he did fully. There were very few he trusted fully.

The statement was met with nodding heads, they entered their bedchamber to see Harry in his usual corner, in his favorite black leather wing back chair, however it was turned towards the windows. His feet, covered by his silk slippers, were on the cushioned bay seat of the window and he was watching the night. He had a blanket wrapped around his legs, He didn't say anything as they began to get stuff ready for him. Finally, Severus knelt in front of his Master. Severus watched him for a few seconds to see if Harry would say anything. "Master, your bath is ready." Severus finally said, as he gently touched Harry's leg. Out of all of them, Severus was the one best able to bring Harry back from his past. Lucius didn't understand it completely, as he never experienced abuse. He will admit to some neglect but nothing like what Harry had experienced. Tom had some experience with it, but Harry's life was worse than his, whereas Severus had similar experiences and had almost four years of talking to Harry about the past before the end of year event that brought they altogether during the Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament that bonded the four of them forever.

*********quick flashback ---more details in part 2 of the series************

The ritual Tom did had something of a bonding clause in it. Wormtail had missed it when he selected it for a way to bring him back. When it was over, Tom stood up from the cauldron, he felt the pull of someone and realized it was Harry. Tom walked over to him, letting him down from the tombstone and knelt in front of him, putting his face against Harry's knees. He felt Harry had touched his hair, caressed his face, lifted his chin and ran a finger over his lips before he spoke the words that bound Tom to him. "I claim you as mine, blood unwillingly given granted you form, now you are mine." 

"Blood unwillingly given, body freely given in return, Master." Tom kept his eyes down but was enjoying all the touching Harry was doing. No one ever touched him before as he never enjoyed being touched, this, however, was different.

Harry looked for a few minutes at the Dark Lord. "We can't have everyone knowing about this as of yet. I am also not happy with you doing this ritual and using me without asking me. We will be talking about this later. If you had spoken to me ahead of time I would have told you we were looking for you." "I understand, I was upset about the Incendio and thought you broke your promise." "You still could have talked to me, we will deal with it later, we don't have much time." Tom watched Harry take over the situation. Harry had Tom called Lucius and Severus. Severus seeing Harry with his power on display did what came naturally for him, he joined Tom, kneeling in front of Harry. 

Lucius, however, was different. He didn't want to listen to Harry, to him Tom was in charge and he wasn't going to let Harry boss him around again if Tom was back and got into a fight with Tom. They started firing spells off until Harry got bored, Harry cast a wandless and voiceless Expelliarmus spell and their wands flew to his hands.

"That was boring, now if you want to really fight Lucius, I will give you one." Severus knew the boy was powerful, he just wished Lucius would have remembered it. He didn't interfere, Lucius was going to learn the hard way, again. Lucius really hadn't been in trouble with Harry in years and Severus realized the man was hoping the Dark Lord was going to be taking over.

"I can wipe the ground with you, Potter." Lucius was confused as to why his Lord was kneeling to Harry. Tom had immediately knelt when Harry had taken his wand. He didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't going to obey him now that his Lord was back, yes he had been afraid of him during the last four years, but now that his Lord was back, he wouldn't put up with Potter anymore. Things needed to return to their proper order.

Harry moved away from the tombstone and fired off Blasting Cursing at Lucius without warning, followed by a quick Confundo and a Crurio. All three hit their target leaving Lucius in a great deal of pain. Harry moved over to him, crouched over him and moved his hair off of his face. "I did that without a wand and because I was bored, can you imagine the pain you would be in if I had used my wand or if I was mad? Now are you going to be a good boy or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

"I will behave. Please. Stop." Lucius said. Harry waved his hand and everything ended, and Lucius looked like he just stepped out of his house that morning.

*****************End Slight Flashback*************************************

Severus took Harry's hand and lead him to the bathroom, where all three of them began to slowly remove his clothes "You don't have to do this." Harry told them, as he watched each of them perform some of the duties. Tom got the candles lit, as Lucius provided the food and wine and Severus got into the tub with Harry in front of him so he could massage his back.

"Hush, let's us do this." Lucius said from next to Harry as he handed him an empty glass, 

"I am not changing my mind about Draco." Harry stated, wondering why there were doing this.

"We don't want you to. He doesn't deserve to serve you." Tom stated, kneeling next to the tub and poured wine into his Master's empty glass.

Lucius climbed into the tub, sitting in front of Harry and began to wash him down and together all three of them worked on relaxing him. Tom feed him food and kept his wine glass full, they did this until the water started turning chilly as the warming charms had worn off. Lucius stood him up while Severus wrapped a warmed towel, Severus put a warming charm on it, around him. They dried him and put on his PJs and led him back to his chair which had been turned around to face the fireplace. The chair was extended. Severus sat down, pulled Harry into his lap, snuggling into Harry, almost curling around him. Severus looked like he was trying to mold himself around Harry, while Tom and Lucius sat on each side. Lucius gave Harry his hot chocolate and the rest of them got tea. Tom picked up the latest book they knew Harry was reading. He looked at the spine "A Tale of Two Cities?" Tom paused. "Really Master? A muggle book." Tom stated.

"You don't have to read it, I am." Came the terse reply. Tom knew that tone and he dropped the subject quickly. Harry may be relaxing but he didn't forget their punishment and would do it now if they pushed the right buttons.

Tom began to read the book. They were all enjoying the story when Severus mumbled "he is asleep. It's been a long day for all of us. Let's go to bed.

Severus carried Harry to bed, together the three of them got ready and climbed into their bed, making sure Harry was closest to Severus on one side and Tom on the other side. A habit that had developed over the years. They didn't have sex until Harry had turned 16 but didn't mean they didn't sleep in the same bed as often as possible. This sleeping pattern was one that kept Lucius from being hurt during a few nightmares. Lucius originally wanted to switch places around, but after being hurt a few times he agreed with laying on either side of Severus or Tom was best, as they recognized the start of a nightmare faster than Lucius did.

_____________________________________________________________

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around Headquarters, nothing seemed out of place, yet there wasn't anyone here. He knew they had disobeyed him. They did something to Harry, he told them not to do.

"We aren't sure. No one was here when we got here. It was empty. Mr. Potter never made it here, I believe." Jones said as that was all she could think of.

"We know that isn't possible. Someone must have got them." Arthur Weasley stated. "I know my children were here, so was Molly. They wouldn't just leave without letting someone know. Hermione, Remus and Sirius were also here when I floo in for lunch."

"I am not getting any other magically signatures but those of the ones who lived here. Sirius shows up as being the last to cast a spell and it was to unlock a door." Bill Weasley said.

Dumbledore groaned inwardly. He was hoping Sirius didn't try to lock Harry into a room, he was hoping that none of them had made the boy feel like he was a prisoner. That was the last thing he wanted to make the boy feel like. He needed the boy to feel like he was welcomed and wanted here. He glanced over at Mad-Eye, "You were here when Mr. Potter was here, what was it like."

Mad-Eye didn't know what to say for a few minutes. "We locked the boy into one of the bedrooms, Sirius finally let him out to go to the kitchen for food, since the potions we tried to get into him to eat weren't working. Sirius thought maybe if we let him have some time in the library before being locked back in the room, the boy might loosen up a bit." He didn't want to tell him about beating the boy.

"That was nothing in what I told you to do. I told everyone to keep the boy happy, do not try to lace his food with potions, do not lock him up and let him have his freedom." Dumbledore looked at Moody. "You did something else, what?" Something was missing from the story, something important.

"We locked him in and well beat the boy." Moody admitted finally.

"You beat Harry?" Minerva asked quietly, to quietly, it was almost deadly.

"Yes but he kept trying to leave." Someone whined.

"YOU WHAT?" Dumbledore shouted. He wanted to curse them himself.

"We tried everything, nothing worked on the boy." Someone else whined, ignoring what Dumbledore just yelled about.

"Did any of you get Severus here to talk to the boy, they seemed to have gotten closer last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why would we want that Ex-Death Eater anywhere near Harry?" Came a voice.

Dumbledore didn't scream, he didn't want to kill them. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "We needed Severus to show the boy we meant no harm. Severus is the only person in the Light, the boy even remotely trusts. We needed him to show the boy the Light was going to help him. Instead because of Granger tossing a port-key at the boy without warning, he is ported here. Locked up, beaten, was given potion laced food and people trying to control him, why in the world would he trust us?"

"But we are the Order, he should know that."

"Really? How? By our actions?" Minerva stated. She couldn't believe what was done. "I just finally got the boy to actually talk to me this year and you have tossed it out the window. Now, who beat him?" 

Mad-Eye turned to Minerva and lowered his head in shame. "It was Remus and I. We wanted to see if the boy was a Death Eater."

"He isn't. The wards would have told me the minute he was. You also could have just lifted up his sleeve, there was no need to beat a child." Dumbledore stated. "We will be having a chat later about this."

"We didn't have anything to do with this." Jones said.

"You still knew, you allowed it to happen. We will find the missing people and go from there." Dumbledore stated.

"Mad-Eye can you see anything?"

Mad-Eye went room to room and questioned. "He was only allowed in the bathroom, kitchen and Library right?"

"Yes." Came a reply.

"Well, with my magical eye I can see he wrote, "I won't forget." He paused, knowing this wasn't what Dumbledore wanted to hear. "The I is in the bathroom, the won't is in the kitchen and the forget is in the library."

Dumbledore groaned. All that work on building the boys trust wasted because Sirius didn't want to listen to him and jumped the gun. Harry was too smart and too powerful to let him slip through his fingers, and because of Sirius, had most likely just slipped right out of the Light's hands totally.


	2. The End of Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get rid of Dumbledore without lifting a finger.

The next morning Severus got up, did his morning routine. He was always the first up. Years of teaching, mixed with his other duties at Hogwarts made it rare for him to sleep past six AM. He nudged Tom and Lucius at seven AM into getting up and while they did their morning routines, he went and arranged breakfast for them. He had it placed on the coffee table in the sitting room off of their bedroom. He placed a warming charm on it while he went and woke up Harry.

"Master, breakfast is ready." Severus kissed his cheek quickly, and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into bed, Severus let out a little bit of a squeak. Severus loved when Harry was playful with him. He made Severus always feel special.

"You seem in a good mood this morning, Sev." Harry kissed him, as he pinned Severus to the bed, enjoying feeling Severus under him. While Harry had grown a bit and knew he still had another year of growth left, he was still about five inches shorter than all of them.

"You are back with us, of course, I am happy." Severus responded truthfully. He didn't like being away from Harry and he knew it was because of the bond he and Harry had. Instead of a traditional bonding ceremony, Severus had added an obey, and submit clause into the bond, even in their bonding contract he had stated he would obey, serve, submit, and love Harry.

The only people who know of this besides them were Tom, Lucius, and Bella. Severus loved being able to serve Harry, Harry didn't use him or take advantage of him. It made it easier for Severus when he added that to their contract after Harry forced Severus into talking about why he needed that in there and what exactly he meant. While Severus was trying to explain his feelings, Harry held him, and Severus knew he made the right choice. Harry was the one he had been looking for. No one had ever asked him what he needed nor had they been determined to make sure Severus got what he needed and wanted. 

No one would get away with treating Severus with disrespect. The few times a Death Eater made a mistake in thinking that Severus wasn't a skilled duelist, ended up on the short end of Severus wand. When Harry found out, those few ended up being punished by Harry, Tom, Lucius, and Bella, afterward.

Bella was almost as deadly as Harry when it came to protecting those she considered her sons. Everyone knew she loved Tom, they thought it was in love, they were very wrong. Bella viewed Tom as her brother. When Tom bonded to Harry, Lucius, Severus, with Harry, who she had adopted, in her mind, they were her kids, her family. Blacks took care of their family. No one hurt her family. Severus grew in his confidence because of his close family group. He knew they would protect him.

"That I am, you know I wouldn't leave you ever if I can help it. I will always want you Sev." Harry told him, flipping them so that Severus was now on top of Harry so that Harry could wrap his arms around him pulling him down so that Severus laid on his chest. Severus laid his head over Harry's heart, the beating of it sending waves of comfort to Severus. "Now tell me why were you so tense, Love."

"I know you would never leave willingly. I am worried about our punishment from everything over the last two days. I questioned you, I almost challenged your decision." Severus admitted.

"You think you deserve punishment for what happened over the last two days?" Harry asked Lucius and Tom had entered their bedroom. They were finished in the bathroom. Tom, who was naked, was towel drying his hair, as he preferred it over a spell. Lucius was walking towards the dresser to start to get dressed. A towel just covering him.

"Yes, for not getting you sooner or keeping you safe." Severus stated very quietly. "Last night we didn't come up after an hour."

Harry nodded his head and looked at Lucius and Tom. "You feel the same way?" Lucius and Tom nodded. Harry inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Have I ever punished you for something you couldn't control?"

"No." All three answered truthfully. Harry never punished them until he was calm and in control, they had never been punished in anger or without Harry talking to them first. Now they knew his temper and they would duel him to help him control it.

"Did you see Granger toss the port-key? Did you hear Draco ignore my words and force me onto the platform? Granted I could have used my wand and put him into his place but that wasn't the time or place for that. Did you not come and save them from me killing them in that house? As you know I would have started doing it as soon as they pushed me too far or I got bored with them." Harry asked. "None of it was your fault. You did what was expected of you. I can't and won't punish you for ever doing that. Now the being late, after I gave an order, I will admit I was mad as you know how I hate when an order is being ignored, which is why I went looking for you. When I heard you talking to Draco, I realized you needed to find out what happened. You needed to hear it. You also had to deal with Draco and his attitude after that. I am not ever going to punish you for anything like that. You took care of a problem before it became a bigger problem. You also know how I would have handled it." Harry looked directly at Lucius. "I don't ever want to hurt you, which is why I didn't deal with Draco last night."

"I am so sorry Harry, I don't know what to do about him. I did do a memory charm on him and a Vow. The memory charm about what we talked about last night and a Vow forbidding him for ever mentioning you, us, or anything to do with our side to anyone without your permission." Lucius had been pulling out clothes but stopped as he spoke. "I really don't know what to do with him."

"I am glad you took care of that, for if I had done it, he wouldn't have gotten off so easy. We will figure it out later. Now everyone is safe and that is the important thing." Harry informed him. "So how about we go and enjoy whatever breakfast Severus has placed on the coffee table and relax before we began our day?"

Tom and Lucius finished dressing, while Harry stayed in his pajamas. Harry enjoyed watching them dress as he pulled Severus into his lap on the couch. He just held him. "Sev, you aren't in trouble for those questions about Lady Black and anything else. You are allowed to be you, remember? I know I have told you that, but I am hoping you will learn to believe those words."

"I am trying, and I know I fall back into that habit." 

"I blame Dumbledore. That man needs to go." Harry knew that Dumbledore used a lot of threats about Azkaban and would use Lily as a way to control Severus. Dumbledore ruined a lot of confidence in Severus. The man knew his potions and he knew how to make kids fear him, but what Dumbledore did to destroy Severus by keeping on a very short leash, at his beck and call 24/7 shouldn't have happened, not to mention that Vow he made him make. Yes, Dumbledore was going to pay for hurting his Severus.

They ate breakfast and Tom and Lucius went to deal with the people in the dungeons while Harry spent time with Severus making some potions. They knew Severus needed some time with Harry and they knew later they would each have their time with him. Before lunch, Tom informed Harry what they did with Order members. "We released Lupin with a memory charm on him. That silver spell worked wonderfully and left no traces like we hoped. Every full moon he should feel it, but won't know why. We were going to keep him but since we didn't get Mad-Eye, we wanted to have Lupin be able to find him for us. A small compulsion spell that will be missed if they do any scans. We added a nice little tracker recall spell on him, that will let us know when they are alone together. It is that spell that Bas was working on. He is going to be monitoring it for us. Since they are new spells, the scans won't pick any of them up. Rookwood ran a quick scan on him before we released him to make sure."

Harry smiled. "Good, I want them to pay. Bas and I tested that tracker spell on a few muggles, it works on them so now testing in on werewolf that is worth it. Maybe Fenrir would like a word or two with Lupin, as I am sure he has a few words for his wayward cub. Let Fenrir fetch them when it's time. Mad-Eye will have a hard time with the wolves versus with wizards. He is usually prepared for all things magically, but never muggle or werewolf type of attack. So mention to Fenrir to bring either knives or even a gun or two." 

"Severus, Dumbles is going to want to speak to you today if he hasn't already tried to summon you back already. He is going to want to see how close we are still. Since he believes him and Minnie-poo were working on building my trust, the message I left behind will tell them they have failed." Harry smirked.

"What message?" Severus asked he didn't remember seeing any messages when he had gone through the house, but then again he had been working on finding Ginny Weasley.

"Let it be a surprise for you." Harry laughed, giving him a quick kiss.

"He will most likely call you soon, in any case, the pain in the arse that he is." Tom stated. "He never cares if what he wants interferes with what anyone else might be doing."

"I wonder if they found my gifts yet?" Harry mused, as their looks, he told them about destroying Ron's broom and all of Granger's books that weren't Black or Potter ones. He told them about the household items and everyone clothes. He also mentioned all the lovely little surprises he left behind for them to find. "Oh did anyone look at the one covered in boils yet, that trashy Weasel girl?"

"Yes, Dobby, I asked him about her when I was getting breakfast. He will provide her with a potion at lunch to cure them. I gave him the potion." Severus knew Harry didn't care how long she suffered. She really shouldn't have touched Harry. "May we play with her later?"

"I don't see a problem with playing with any of them over the next few days." Harry told Severus. "How many did we get? I didn't see who was there besides Sirius, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley, I think the other two Weasley were Charlie and Bill, and I know Bella got Lupin for us, I do hope he enjoyed his stay here."

"No, Bill wasn't one, the other red-haired was a cousin I think by the name of Steven or something, we also caught two Aurors, not too high up, think they were newer recruits. Some minor Ministry workers too, I think they were arriving for a meeting." Tom said.

"Yes, the Mutt mentioned earlier that others would be arriving for a meeting or something. He seemed to believe I would be happy to see Granger and Weasley and other members. The Mutt lives in denial. Now, regarding our guests. Let various people play with them. I know Barty will want to try some new spells. I want to use a few on Weaslette, I know you do to Severus." Severus nodded his agreement. "I want them to worry about what is happening to them. After we are done, we turn the Weasleys over to the goblins for theft, let them face their justice, they will be harsher than Dumbledore's Wizengamot would be. I am not sure what do to about Sirius right now, but he will pay. The Aurors memory charms them, make them forget the Order. The Ministry worker's find out what their jobs are and we will go from there." Harry stated. Harry looked into the fire for a few minutes and a smile creep onto his face.

Tom looked at Harry. "You decided it is time to go after the old goat, take control of the Wizengamot, and destroy the old coot?" Harry grinned. "I do love it when you read my mind. Yes, I think it's time to put my votes to use, I will give you and Lucius my proxies. The Grey ones for you Tom, so that Dumbledore can't claim you are Voldemort, Lucius you will take my dark ones. There are 45 seats that will be taken, making us the majority leader. I want us to repeal all those bills that he passed illegally, and pass the ones we already sorted through."

"Next session is in two weeks. If we register those votes about two days beforehand he won't get the notice in time, and we can oust him out faster." Lucius stated.

Severus began to clean up the mess they had created in the bedroom from this morning and Harry pulled Severus back onto his lap. "Relax for a while." He whispers to him. "Get Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastan to the bank and find out if they have any seats we can use. Evan Rosier needs to keep his grey for now, Carrow, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle will stay Dark. I want the lesser death eaters and our supporters to get tested, see if any might come have something from a deadline. I don't trust Dumbles not to take some seats illegally. He would have been able to find out with just some blood borrowed from Poppy's files, any Muggle-born might have seats they don't know about. I want to get as many seats filled as we can. Even with my 45 seats, there is still another 32 that are unclaimed. I want has many seats as we can get. I want you three to test if you haven't. I should ask the goblins about my status due to the Triwizard Tournament and since we are bonded, Magic has accepted it. Maybe I won't need to use proxies." He smirked.

"I haven't." Tom stated, wondering why he didn't do it, he was puzzled by that. "I will also check to make sure no one has been digging into my past, we don't want any surprises."

"I will get it done." Lucius said as did Severus. 

"We might just win this without lifting a wand, and by the end of summer. After we get rid of Dumbledore, I will sic the goblins on him and the other Order members who stole from me. After the goblins, Madam Bones will get her chance, especially with Fudge and that pink toad."

______________________________________________________

Two weeks later:

Harry, Tom, Lucius, Severus, with Rodolphus, Rosier, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto Carrow, Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in with another 23 Death Eaters all taking various seats around the Wizengamot. Harry watched Dumbledore closely, he nudged Severus, tilted his head towards Dumbledore. "He isn't looking too good."

"He is going to look a lot worse when this is over." Harry smirked.

Dumbledore looked over the 50 members of the Wizengamot and realized a lot of his people were missing. He felt his anger rise, why didn't he get a notice about these changes. The dark faction had a lot of members now sitting in their places. Some of them were people he had kept in the dark about their family histories so that the light would have their seats, granted it was illegal but it was for the greater good. He was ready to curse. This is what he wanted to prevent. He knew Harry was too smart and he wanted him on their side, but no those idiot pawns of his had to lock him up. They had to get Harry upset with them. He had been trying for years to get the boy to trust them, and instead, his pawns destroyed everything with a port-key. Harry had to have set this up, he was the only new player in this game.

Last week five of Weasleys were arrested by the goblins for theft. He wasn't sure how they ended up at Gringotts, but there wasn't anything he could do to get them out of it. He had wanted to draft a marriage contract for Harry with Ginny, as soon as he got back to Hogwarts when he realized the boy had escaped. He had almost had it done when he heard about the arrest in the paper. The foolish girl was one of the ones arrested. Next, he had to spend all his time calming Arthur down and trying to find a way to get the goblins to let at least Ginny go, he wanted that marriage contract. He didn't have the money to replace the stolen monies or he would have had her freed.

He had been trying for over a week to get in touch with Severus for him to help with Harry but couldn't find the man and now he shows up with Harry here. What was his spy doing here? Why was he here, sitting next to Harry?

He finally looked at the man between Lucius and Severus and paled. It was Tom, as soon as Tom saw him looking at him, Tom smirked. Dumbledore didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. He needed to keep control. This was his Wizengamot, and they weren't going to take it from him. "I call this meeting to order." Madam Bones stated. 

"Is there any new members we need to introduce?" Dumbledore had to follow procedure and he didn't want to do this one. 

Lucius Malfoy stood up. "Yes, there is." He paused and began to introduce everyone of the dark that took their new places, ending with Harry being the last he introduced. He knew Dumbledore was going to have a fit and he wanted to enjoy it.

Dumbledore was barely listening to any of the introductions, as he was frantically trying to think of a way to get control over Harry and Severus. They were his, he would have to teach them that as soon as he got them away from here.

"I am afraid Lord Potter-Black is too young to sit his seats." Dumbledore remarked, getting an idea, hoping to get rid of his 45 seats and keep them for himself. He would need to go the bank first and get back custody over the boy and file it at the Ministry, but it wouldn't take that long to do. He wondered how he lost custody, but it would be fixed by the end of day.

"Actually, due to the Triwizard Tournament that he was forced to participate in, he is now viewed as an adult, as only adults were allowed to enter. He is also viewed as an adult as there was no adult giving permission for him to enter, therefore, magic accepted him as an adult. There is also that law that states any person who is the last of their line may take up their seats on their 15th birthday, Lord Potter-Black is 16, and turns 17 next month and the last of several lines." Lucius stated, "I will also have you note, that the seats have accepted him, all 45 of his seats are lit on the board." Dumbledore looked like he swallowed a lemon, as he heard Lucius continue, "with those changes and with the other Lords assigning their seats to Whig faction, making the Whigs the majority seat holders now. I now have the honor of being Chief Warlock of Wizengamot."

Dumbledore watched as many congratulated Lucius on becoming the new Chief Warlock. Dumbledore had to get control back and tried his trump card. "Congratulations Lord Malfoy, however, I am wondering how you can explain sponsoring Lord Slytherin, who is really the Dark Lord Voldemort, who sits next to you."

Harry rose. "I have been called many names in the press and by others." Some laughter was heard at that comment, "however, I have never been called Dark Lord Voldemort."

"I am referring to Lord Slytherin." Dumbledore remarked as he rose.

"I am Lord Slytherin, and I do not appreciate being called Dark Lord Voldemort. As I am sure you know that person was responsible for my parents' death." Harry stated, clearly challenging Dumbledore to keep going down that line of questions.

Many turned their glare to Dumbledore. "I do apologize, however, I am referring to the man who sits on the other side of Lord Malfoy."

Tom looked over at him with a blank face. "I am only Heir Slytherin, however, I am not Lord Voldemort either. Do you intend to call everyone who was introduced today the Dark Lord Voldemort? I must say that is a very strange way of welcoming newcomers. Is it a custom we aren't aware of? You seem to be going down the line in reverse order of introduction." It was technically true, as he got rid of that name and image after his rebirth, Harry made him get rid of it, saying it had too much of a negative image. He let silence reign for a few seconds to let his remark sink in.

"I have actually been in England for a number of years and been to various events but I do not believe I have been called Lord Voldemort since I have returned to England. If you had listened to my introduction, you would recall I am Lord Marvolo Tomas Peverell-Gaunt, Heir Slytherin. My lines come for the third son, while Lord Potter-Black comes from the second son, making me his heir." Again not a lie. He really had to hand it to Harry, he knew Dumbledore would try this and Tom was able to have everything ready for it. Harry was the one who had the idea to have the Lord Slytherin confusion, and it worked.

"Are we here to debate the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again, Mr. Dumbledore?" Minister Fudge asked, playing right into Lucius' hand. 

Dumbledore looked confused for a second and realized that he didn't have any title anymore and actually had no reason to be here. He couldn't even be in the room anymore.

"I am wondering why Mr. Dumbledore is here actually?" Lord Nott asked. "He is neither Chief Warlock nor doesn't have any title to lend him being here."

"I was given a spot during the last war." Dumbledore stated, hoping his former glory would work. He couldn't let the Dark control the Wizengamot, not with Tom sitting in some seats.

"The spot you were given was an honorary one until we were at peace, however, you claimed proxy seats for the Potter-Black line, making you Chief Warlock. In point, in fact, you claimed those proxy seats illegally, as the Potter's Wills were never read. They were in fact sealed by you." Lucius stated. "In opening the Wills," he handed copies of the Wills to Percy Weasley as evidence to be admitted "it is stated that Lord Potter was never to go his muggle relatives, which you ignored and put him there, as a signer of each of the Wills you had to know that. The Wills provide a person who young Harry was to be given. He was to be given to Severus Snape who is in your employ. In the Wills, it also states that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Albus Dumbledore was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm. This sealing of the Wills, caused an innocent man, Sirius Black, to be sent to Azkaban. My question to Mr. Dumbledore is why do you feel you are above the law?"

Everyone started talking at once as copies of the Wills were making their way to the members. Dumbledore remained calm as he answered the question, he knew would come to him one day. "In the time of strife and war, I did what needed to be done for the greater good."

"Isn't that the saying your lover former Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, who is actually in prison, whereas you seem very determined to have everyone believe that Voldemort is coming back and must die. I wonder why the difference? Is it because you still love Gellert?" Lucius asked. Lucius had no idea where Harry had dug that information up, but judging by Dumbledore's face it hit home. The man was turning a deathly pale white.

Harry leaned back in his chair and was just enjoying the show. Dumbledore wasn't going to get out of here with his name intact at all. He noticed Dumbledore had lost all coloring in his face at Lucius' last remarks. He was enjoying this, the man was getting what he deserved. 

"I believe we need to talk Lord Potter-Black." Dumbledore stated. He had to tell Harry about the prophecy. He had to get Harry to kill Tom and destroy all those Horcruxes.

Harry looked surprised. "I have no idea what we need to talk about. I believe all the evidence speaks for itself. You left me to be abused by my Muggle relatives against my parent's wishes. You removed me from the magical world, denied me my birthright by never mentioning anything about me being an heir, never allowing me to even hold my own vault key. You denied me my heritage."

At the word abuse, everyone stopped muttering and Fudge stated "that is a very serious crime Lord Potter-Black. Do you have evidence?"

"Yes, my pensive memories, also here is a copy of my Hogwarts envelope, notes between Mrs. Figg and Mr. Dumbledore discussing these events and his lack of action. Mrs. Figg turned them over to me when I went to talk to her last week. You will find the list of transactions that were done, without my permission. The goblins statements about requesting my presence numerous times and the return letters by Albus Dumbledore denying any meetings. You will also find included, a very detailed report of the injuries I received at my relatives house. The memories will also show me requesting not to be returned there and being denied by Mr. Dumbledore. I do also believe there are files of numerous other students who have been abused and Mr. Dumbledore neglecting to do anything about it."

Dumbledore wanted to scream. He didn't pay the squib in over a month and she turned on him. He couldn't believe she kept those notes. The goblins, he knew he paid them to keep quiet, he remembered all the notices unopened on his desk. He knew they were the about the money being returned now. The memories alone would give me trouble, but the Wills, letters, and other files were going to make it harder for him to tell them he no idea and make it believable.

Madam Bones finally spoke: "in view of the all this evidence, I am placing Albus Dumbledore under arrest." She called in the Aurors and had them arrest Dumbledore. Dumbledore, in order to try and save his own skin, called for Fawkes, but Fawkes never showed up.

"Fawkes is bonded to me, Mr. Dumbledore. He is a light magic animal remember?" Harry grinned as he sealed Dumbledore fate in the eyes of the magical world.

After Dumbledore was escorted out, the dark took over and many of the laws were declared illegal and new ones passed, it was a long session for the members of the Wizengamot.

____________________________________________________________

"I can't believe we did it." Lucius stated as they entered their bedroom.

"Harry you are a genius. I wish you were around during the first war, we would have had no bloodshed." Tom remarked. 

Harry looked at them. "You are giving me way to much credit. It was teamwork between all of us. Lucius with the laws, you and Severus knowing Dumbles so well, all I did was get us all on the same page and dig up some very interesting facts about the old goat."

"Some interesting facts, did you see his face? I waited for years to see his face like that." Tom stated.

"He was looking sick when he realized how many of our people were in what he classified as his seats." Lucius stated. "He looked like he sucked on a lemon at one point."

Severus laughed, and with a nice big grin. "Basically he shouldn't have pissed Harry off by kidnapping him." Tom and Lucius laughed. "That works for me." Harry replied. "Now how about we forget the day and enjoy our night?"


End file.
